Goodbye New DJ and Welcome Back Old DJ
by Alexmination98
Summary: DJ finally comes back to his former self in Island in this new fanfiction short story. Enjoy.


It takes place in DJ's house. DJ is confused that his fanbase is having mixed feelings about him.

DJ: I don't get it. They seem to praise me in Island, but no matter what i do in Action and World Tour a lot of people are feeling underwhelmed when they look at me outdoors.

DJ's mother: Don't you remember anything what happened during the show?

DJ: It has been a while since i haven't been on TV and there are no DVDs, so i can't find any proof of what happened to me in the show. Maybe the cast and crew don't like me anymore.

DJ's mother: Don't say that son, they are just a bunch of jerks and whiny babies that don't know any better.

As she talks, she goes in the Internet to show her son all fo the episodes from Island to World Tour to help him remember what went wrong.

DJ's mother: Also, times have changed nowadays son, so why don't you sit back and watch what you have been doing in the show.

DJ: (Shocked) (Stammering) Where did you find those?

DJ's mother: I just went online.

DJ: Then, what are we waiting for? Let's watch.

As time moves on, DJ continues watching Total Drama, until he finished World Tour. He goes to talk to his mother with complete shock at the living room.

DJ's mother: Hey honey, what's wrong?

DJ: (Shocked) Oh my God! Now i remember. I had an animal curse and i was being a coward. Momma, i had no idea why so many people feel disappointed in me. (Saddened) But, now that i know, i don't know what to think of myself anymore and those people probably don't like me anymore. (Cries)

DJ's mother: Come with me, there is something i want to show you.

They go up the stairs. Then, it cuts to a scene where DJ's mother shows her son a series of petitions, fanfictions, fanarts and fanbases that shows how much they love DJ no matter what and they want the old DJ back.

DJ: (Impressed) Oh my God! I never thought that so many people like me. But the way they reacted to my cowardness and animal curse... (Cries) This is all my fault.

DJ's mother: Come on, it's not your fault.

DJ: (Saddened) No, i did this. I accidentally broke that mummy dog, if i didn't mess with it, i wouldn't have that curse, if i wasn't such a coward during all of the dangerous and crazy stuff in the show, i would have a much longer run, heck, i would have maybe won the million dollars. But, boy did i messed up, the illegal alliance with Chef, my cowardness, the animal curse, the disappointed fanbase. When am i gonna learn, Momma? (Cries)

DJ's mother: I think you just have, son.

DJ and his mother give a heartwarming hug.

DJ: I love you Momma.

DJ's mother: I love you too DJ. Now that you have learned your mistakes, what are you going to do?

DJ: I know what i am going to do. I'm gonna come back to Total Drama, make everyone remember who i was in the past and run as long as possible to win the million dollars. Thank you Momma and wish me luck.

He exits the house.

DJ's mother: Wait!

DJ runs as fast as possible to the docks and jumps in the water. He swims away to the island where the next season is shooting. Because, he knows which way the island is since his mother also showed him the location of the next island which is actually near the former Island Camp Wawanakwa. DJ's mother follows DJ.

DJ's mother: Hey wait! Where are you going like that?

DJ: I'm going to back to Total Drama!

DJ's mother: Ok! Come on, keep swimming, go get'em son, you can do it! (Quietly) Good luck, DJ.

Then, it cuts to a scene where Chris finishes making teams for the season.

Chris McClean: All right, now that we have finished making teams, let's move on to the first challenge of the season.

Gwen: Guys, look.

They turn around to see an exhausted DJ finally reaching ashore to the beach after swimming for so long.

Bridgette: (Gasps) DJ!

The contestants go to see DJ.

Chris: DJ? Where did he come from?

DJ keeps panting hard.

Bridgette: Who has a bottle of water?

Tyler: Right here.

Tyler gives Bridgette his bottle of water and Bridgette gives water to DJ. DJ drinks the water and quickly feels better.

Geoff: Are you okay, dude?

DJ: Better than ever.

Harold: Where did you come from?

Leshawna: And what made you come back, tough guy?

Cody: We haven't seen you in a while.

Lindsay: Yeah and... who are you again?

Courtney: Who cares about who comes back and who doesn't...

Gwen puts a big rock in Courtney's mouth to make her shut up.

Gwen: Will you shut up already?

DJ: I came from home. I finally learned who i really am and i came back to show everyone that old DJ is still alive and new DJ is no more. No more animal curse and no more cowardness. I also came back to finally get the respect i need. (Turns to Chris) So, which team am i on Chris?

Chris: Ooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy... You're on the Sly Foxes team. Nice seeing you again.

Finally, it cuts to a confessional.

DJ: I'm back.

The End.


End file.
